Cross Reference
This is based on and claims priority to U.S. application Ser. No. 29/505,021 filed Apr. 27, 2015, which is incorporated by reference herein.
Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to an urn and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a guitar-shaped urn.
Description of the Related Art
Cremated ashes are often kept in funerary urns. This is particularly true when someone wishes to keep a loved one's ashes in their home. Urns are often put on display, either on particular days, for particular events, or year-round. Urns are also used to hold ashes for burial. Sometimes ashes are held in an urn for display during a memorial service or prior to scattering. Urns are often vase-shaped with a tight-fitting lid, and often are immediately recognizable as an urn. Options are limited for urns that particularly suit the interests or personality of the person whose ashes are held therein, or for urns that are not immediately recognizable as urns.
Based on the foregoing, it is desirable to provide an urn that is shaped like a miniature guitar. This is particularly desirable for holding the ashes of a guitar player or guitar-enthusiast.
It is further desirable for the guitar urn to be functional as an urn.
It is further desirable for the guitar urn optionally to be functional as a guitar.
It is further desirable for the guitar urn to be attractive and worthy of display.